


A Different Take

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: A different view of the Overlord and his Stone and robotic sons' relationship and how it would change things.





	A Different Take

The Overlord only knew the errors of his decision to try and overthrow the First Spinjitzu Master when he rose the scythe of quakes high, intent in his eyes. He slammed the scythe into the ground and the land began to split, putting space between him and his children, watching helplessly as he was reduced to spirit while they were reduced to statues. He watched his eldest from afar, the one he appointed leader hardened, turnt to stone while reaching for him, his mouth still open in a yell.

He tried to get to him, to them but he couldn’t leave the island. The space between them only kept growing. Soon, he couldn’t see them anymore. _He was wrong._ He would have _never_ attacked if it had meant his children would be collateral. But he hadn’t known that. _Hadn’t considered._ He had created them all as soldiers at first, meant to be disposed if it meant he could reach his goal of conquering Ninjago. But he had watched them learn and interact and grew to treasure them. Now, none of that matters. His sons were at the mercy of the First Spinjitzu Master. He could find a way to shatter them. _He feared for them._

But that fear gave way to _anger_ , to the promise of _retribution_ if even one of them ended up broken. And with the passing of thousands of years, watching the island sink into the Endless Sea, he plotted his return, his revenge…

_And lost himself along the way._

Once Kozu was summoned to the Dark Island after what he was sure was at least a thousand years later with his brothers, he was eager like the rest of them to see their father again. Their spirits fell once they were met with the half mortal Garmadon and an off entity. When the entity spoke however, they realised that it was their father. _This was what the First Spinjitzu Master had done to their father._

He told them to obey the mortal and they did, not having much of a choice with the mortal wearing the Helm of Darkness. Kozu never understood why he created that wretched helmet to begin with. They would do as he wished without it still. But this was their father’s decision and they would respect it. It didn’t take very long for them to notice the difference in their father.

He was like he had been when they were first created, perhaps even worse. He was distant, focused on nothing but revenge as well as conquering Ninjago. Kozu had learned by then that their father had spent his thousands of years as punishment on the island, by himself and reduced to this spirit form. They didn’t know what had happened to him during that time but they could guess. It was why they worked harder for the mortal, each of them willingly walking into the Mouth of Darkness to get the dark matter their father needed, built tirelessly, scouted endlessly.

The Overlord had been pleased at their work, unphased once he received news of his soldiers falling prey to the Mouth of Darkness’ depths, knowing very well they will be able to get themselves out. With time but it was very possible. _(He had checked to reassure the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, speaking to Garmadon once he reached the surface again.)_ Everything was going perfectly, even though those ninja had tried to stop him. He successful possessed Garmadon’s body, had regained his full form- but the boy, the Green Ninja had swept it all from under his feet.

All his plans, all his effort to secure them a safe place in this realm was about to be wiped away by a golden brat. That one thought had brought him up briefly from the demands of his mind to exact revenge and conquer. _That’s right._ He wanted to secure a place for them. Wanted to ensure his children were _safe_. He looked at the boy who was glowing brightly before diving out of his own sphere of darkness, the light following him. _There were so few left!_ He would not let them perish because of _his_ mistakes!

Kozu and his brother’s, still under the control of the brown idiot watched wide eyed as their father swooped down towards them, weapons raised against their will to hurt as the Brown Ninja ordered. They watched as he landed before them, wings gathering them all before him and covering them, ignoring the wounds they inflicted on him. There was blinding light and their father’s pained roar. Kozu looked up at him, horrified as he faded before his eyes, leaving nothing but the mortal he had once possessed.

_**Father.** _

Kozu wanted to grieve, rampage even, but he couldn’t let himself do so just yet. The Brown Ninja had fell over from the blast and the helmet had rolled off. He ran over, taking the helmet as the man looked up at him in fear. He yearned for nothing more than to destroy the ignorant mortal who controlled them and prevented them from preventing their father’s demise but even woth their numbers, as significantly smaller as it was, the ninja had the golden one whom was capable of destroying them. _They had to make their escape._

He lead them into hiding, moving quickly on their feet until they were sure that there was no-one following them. What was left of his father’s vast army looked to him, the very same question in their eyes.

_What now?_

Their father was gone and they would most likely be attacked on sight by quite literally anyone. They couldn’t be found by the Golden Ninja or they would be destroyed. They had to keep moving and stay low. And so they had. It was hard for Kozu to hide as many of them as there were but he couldn’t bare to lose anyone else. The sewers were foul smelling and snake infested but they were extensive. They always held a way to make their escape if they were being pursued. He made it work. _He had to._ They used the chaos of the mortals rebuilding their precious city to make their escape, attacking the transport taking away their largest brother on the way. Now that they were mostly together again, now that they were free from the city…

_Now that their father was gone…_

They remained adrift.

Unknowing to them, the Overlord had _lived_.

He woke up in a digital realm, everything there new and confusing. It took the Overlord some time to understand this new world he was apart of but once he did, the first thing he did was look into the whereabouts of his Stone children. Do they live? Had he succeeded in saving them? Or had he… Yet again… _Failed?_

Relief washed over him once the internet provided information of the liberation of their largest brother. Their whereabouts are unknown but he knew his sons, knew Kozu. They were fine. His heart longed to be with them, to make sure no-one would ever even attempt to hurt them again… And so, he began scheming. Taking the Golden Ninja’s power would finally give him his own body again while eliminating the threat he posed to his sons. It was the perfect plan. But he needed help. He simply couldn’t do this on his own. And so, he had bullied the one Cyrus Borg to aid him.

Except, Cyrus had betrayed him and handed the ninja the technoblades, the only devices able to erase him from the Digiverse, and possibly… _Erase his existence as he knew it._ He couldn’t have that. His sons were waiting for him. _Did they even know he lived?_ _Would they even want to see him again after everything he had done to them?_ He tried not to think of that. Borg couldn’t be trusted anymore and the Ninja had the Technoblades. He needed more. He needed an army bit je didn’t want to draw his Stone sons inyo another war. So he created a new one. The Nindroids were meant to be tools to reach the Ninja, an extension of himself. _And yet…_

Each Nindroid that went offline sent a stab of pain through his blackened, digitized heart. He created them, just like he had his Stone sons, to be tools. Yet again, he felt for them. Each one was created unique, their own personalities, their own souls. Cryptor was his most dedicated, his general. He willingly sacrifices his brothers just for the purpose of his plans. It ached his heart how much like him he was. _But he had to harden it._ He had to become whole once more. Once he was, once he had the golden power, then he would claim Ninjago as their home. His Stone and Metallic sons alike will live in peace once his work was done. They will no longer know fear. The moment soon came. He finally had the Golden Ninja in his grasp, feeling his power drain into him. He was so close, so, so close. But the Ninja- _of course the Ninja_ \- interfered, wiping him from the Digiverse, forcing him to take refuge in his half formed body. Pythor, the equally loyal serpentine had stood by his side, had saved him and the drowned mech. He had to plan a new. He sensed the moment the Golden Ninja had given up his powers after all. _That only left one other source of golden power._

Unknowing to the Overlord, far away, towards the very southern tip of Ninjago lay a camp. Within that camp were a little over a hundred Stone Soldiers. Kozu stood on the sand, staring out at the ocean. All he could see was his own arms stretching forward, their vanishing father getting farther and farther away. Watching that, seeing him fading into vapor while desperately trying to reach him… _He squeezed his eyes shut._ It felt as if his world had come to an end. He knew it was very much the same for his brothers. They hadn’t wanted to ever come anywhere cliffs nor beaches after that. Now… They would take any memory of their father and hold on tight. Kozu sometimes questioned himself. _Could he have done something, anything to save their father’s life?_ He knew he would if he could have. Standing here, the wind pushing his flowing black hair back. He…

_He felt lost._

He stood unphased by the heavy footsteps that approached. A large foot landed next to him then another.

‘Beautiful, is it not?’ Kozu focused on the view ahead and noticed the sun beginning to set.

Funny. _When he first stood here, the sun had just ripped below the sea._

'You did everything you could.’ He looked up at their largest brother.

'How do you know that? You were not there.’ Kozu couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice.

'I do not need to be there to know you had. And even so, our brothers do not lie.’ He spoke low, his deep voice rumbling like thunder.

Kozu remained quiet. He knew it too. He knew he did everything he could. Yet he couldn’t help but feel like there was more he could have done.

'Brother!’ Both looked towards the Scout, all but tripping over his short legs to get to them.

'Slow brother, do not fall.’ Kozu warned him but the scout fell just then.

He walked over, picking him up off the sand and setting him on his feet.

'What is the-’

'It is father!’ He blurts and Kozu froze.

_**'He lives!’** _

_________________

The mission was a success. Cryptor had brought back the Golden weapons but with very few others. Yes, there was still a little over a hundred Nindroids remaining but his heart went out to every single one of them lost. _He would not fail, would not allow their passing to be for naught._ The ninja were stuck on the comet without a way back. All that was left now was for him to conquer Ninjago. But of course, the Ninja somehow return. They were the _bane_ of his existence, the very legacy of the First Spinjitzu Master himself. How he despised him and in turn, them. They would come but _he will not let them win_. He had his Golden Armor and an army. He would win this, _no matter what._

He sneered at the Ninja as he held all but one in the golden tendrils he created from the armor. _This will be the last time any of them get in-between him and his goal for his family!_ He watched as their Nindroid hoped his way across to face him, tendrils raised and ready. What he hadn’t expected was for the Nindroid to grab onto the Golden Armor directly _like a fool._

“Let my friends go!” He grunted out, metallic body encased in a blue glow from the stress of the Golden Power.

“Go where, doomed Ninja?” He asked, watching almost amused as his face plate fell off. “The Golden Weapons are too powerful for you to behold. Your survival chance is low.” He taunted.

“This isn’t about numbers! It’s about family!” Zane yelled and his words struck the Overlord so deep, he flinched with the force of it.

Only when the golden tendrils lose their powers did he realise that yet again, he was on the brink of destruction.

“I am a Nindroid and Ninja never quit! Go Ninja, go!” Zane yelled, blasting his ice at the Overlord, forcing him to take a step back.

 _ **No.**_ _He **can’t** die!_ _Not again!_

He had even more to live for! _His sons! His sons!_ He hadn’t even had the chance to let his Stone sons know of his existence! _He couldn’t die!_

“What are you doing?! Let me go you fool!” He all but roared at the Nindroid, trying to push him away but his body was locked up and unmoving.

He felt the Nindroid’s core becoming more and more unstable. _No! **No!**_

“My… Sons!” He gritted out as the Nindroid glowed brighter.

He squeezed his eyes shut. This was the end. _Again_.

“No!”

His eyes shot open, just in time to see a blur of red knock the overloading Nindroid away from him, both figures hitting the ground hard. He blinked in surprise then gasped as the red helmet fell away as his son stood, glaring the Nindroid down as his glow decreased.

“… Ko… Zu…” He got out, recovering from almost being wiped out again.

He turned around and looked up at his father, at this new form he held.

“Father.” He says quietly but the Overlord heard.

A collective yell sounded and he looked up, down and all around.

_**His sons.** _

All of them made a tight perimeter around them, armed and on the defense, mingling with the Nindroids that joined them. Warmth filled his cold heart- then he realised: he now had the upper hand. He laughed as he broke the ice away from his chest.

“You have failed! Ninjago will be-”

“No-one’s.” Kozu cut him off, surprising him and the ninja who had rushed over to their mechanical friend.

“Kozu. I do not understand.” He managed to say after the surprise passed.

“Open your eyes father. You are doing it again!” He yelled, startling the Overlord anew. “Your obsession with Ninjago does us no good! Each and every time you try, you are defeated and we suffer! Did you save us, just so we can watch you fall yet again?!” He snapped at his father who appeared timid even.

“My son. All that I have done has been to secure a home for us. The ninja, the people would never leave us be!” The Overlord defended.

“Of course they will not! Not if we stay here! Not if we invaded their home when we have our own!” He yelled back. “The Dark Island is ours. It has been the moment since it was torn from Ninjago itself! I tire of running! Of fighting! I tire of these mortals and their annoying Ninja! We all tire!” He yelled, gesturing to his brothers and the Nindroids who then began to murmur their agreements.

The Overlord looked around at them all. He hadn’t even considered the Dark Island. All he saw it as, was a prison. But his sons see it as otherwise. They see it as a refuge. He paused to consider. Yes, the island held many bad memories but… _If his sons were there with him…_

“Is this what you all think? What you all desire?” He questioned them.

There wasn’t even the slightest bit of hesitation from any of them, their agreements rung clear.

“Do not do this thing again father. Revenge is not everything. It is not worth it. Not anymore.” Kozu says quietly and the Overlord looked at him.

They all startled once he was overwhelmed in purple, gold and magenta smoke that faded to reveal the smaller form of the Overlord, Golden Armor on his person still, contorting with him to fit his smaller form. He walked forward to his sons, uncaring of the ninja watching from not very far away.

“… I too, tire.” He spoke quietly once he was standing before Kozu, said Stone General almost a whole head taller than he was. “Tire of fearing, of fighting, of losing… I would desire nothing more than to be left alone with my sons.” He tried for a smile, revealing sharp, serrated teeth.

Kozu breathed out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and risked an embrace his father gladly returned. Celebrating yells echoed as the massive army convulged around the two.

“Well. What do we do now?” Jay asked, still clinging to the unconscious but alive Zane like a koala, much like the others were.

“I find this all very hard to believe.” Garmadon admitted, staring on with eyes as wide as his brother’s but he smiled. “But I understand what it means to risk it all for your son.” He says, looking to Lloyd who smiled back.

“That’s it?!” The tiny yell cut through the celebration and the army parted around the tiny serpentine glaring up at the Overlord and his son. “After all that, you’re just going to give up?! Where’s the destruction? The revenge?! This was not a part of out deal! You were supposed to take down the ninja once and for all!” He all but screamed at the Overlord, just to make sure he was heard.

Kozu and the Overlord glanced at each other. The Overlord then looked back to the tiny Serpentine.

“A wise Warrior once told me… That revenge is not everything. So yes, I have given up on trying to conquer Ninjago, on trying to defeat the Ninja. I have found… Better things to do with my time.” He shared a smile with his son as Pythor seethed. “Perhaps you too will soon realise the same, Pythor. Perhaps you will even realise the cost of revenge… Is greater than you could think. Perhaps… You will realise that it is best… To let go.” He says to the angry serpentine.

“No.” The crowds of Nindroid and Stone Soldiers alike parted again, revealing Cryptor standing there.

He flicked his hood back, sneering at the one he is to consider as his ’ _father_ ’.

“This is pathetic of you!” He spat and the Overlord held back his eldest son as he heard his second general out. “Giving up, after everything we’ve done, after all this time spent for what? For something as useless as _'family’?!_ ” He yelled at the Overlord who remained cool in the face of his rage.

“Yes.” He says simply, making Cryptor even angrier.

“What kind of worthless idealism is that?!” He all but roared, stalking towards his creator, intent in his eyes. “All of our hard work for nothing! Everything was a waste?! No! I won’t accept that! I refuse!” He was now face to face with the Overlord as Kozu growled low, all four hands gripping his katanas tightly.

“You can’t!” He snarled.

“I can and I have.” The Overlord spoke again and the calm, confidently spoken words had Cryptor taking a step back.

“No!” He whispered, shaking his head, a metallic hand coming up to grip the hair he was given. “You can’t! If you give up then- Then-!” Concern crossed the Overlord’s expression.

“They died for nothing!” Cryptor blurted and they finally understood.

_All the Nindroids he lead to their demise while following his word…_

“It was not all for nothing. We would have not gotten here without their help.” Kozu told him and Cryptor shot him a glare as he took more steps back.

“No! That isn’t-” He turned and ran. “That isn’t enough!”

Grief filled their father’s heart as he watched him go, knowing confrontation was something he did not need right now.

“Let him go.” He says, preventing anyone from going after him. “When he is ready… He will come to us.” One Nindroid still followed him but that was expected.

Cryptor and Mindroid may not get along but their bond was unique.

“We have overstayed our welcome.” The Overlord spoke to his sons then reached a hand out, creating a portal to the Dark Island. “It’s time we take our leave.” He says then watched as they all filtered in.

Both he and Kozu waited until the last Stone Soldier and Nindroid who chose to go with them went through before approaching the portal as well.

“Wait! We can’t just let him go! At least, not with the Golden Armor!” Lloyd yelled, gaining their attention.

“Lloyd has a point.” Their Sensei says as both brothers approached.

“I will not hand over the Golden Armor to either of you.” The Overlord spoke up, glaring at them. “You half mortals and your gaggle of mortals do not have the means of power to protect it.” He told them pointedly.

“You expect us to trust you with it? How do we know you won’t just go back to the Dark Island and form another plan to take over Ninjago?” Wu countered.

“You let me worry about that.” Kozu says, crossing his upper arms as his lower held onto his katanas still.

“Frankly, I’ve had enough of this place. For as long as no-one steps on the Dark Island uninvited, consider us at peace.” The Overlord says, turning away, urging his glaring son along.

“You can’t just-”

“Watch us.” Kozu snarked, cutting off his father’s previous host.

“Forgive us. We simply do not like either of you.” The Overlord says lightly before walking through the portal, leaving it to disappear immediately after.

Both brothers stared where the portal once was.

“Well. The future promises to be interesting.” Garmadon says drily and Wu couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Ugh.” They looked over at Zane who was slowly coming to. “What did I miss?” He asked as Cole and Kai helped him to sit.

“Zane. If I wasn’t so shaken up and glad you’re alive, I would strangle you to death.” Kai says seriously and Zane blinked at him.

“But I do not need oxygen to live.” He says, confused.

“Shut up and let us hug you, you big nerd.” Lloyd mumbled as he squeezed him into a hug, the others hugging him as well.

_______________

The Dark Island got a lot more lively after that. The Overlord used his new golden power to create a massive stone castle to house all his sons. He also had to create a new power source for all the Nindroids with them but that was the least of his concern. The moment they got back, however, the first thing they did was liberate the Stone Soldiers trapped in the Mouth of Darkness. They were… Reasonably angry. They created their own city around the massive castle and they certainly didn’t miss Ninjago at all. Cryptor and Mindroid eventually made an appearance and instead of feeling outcasts, they were welcomed as if they had always been there. The Overlord sealed the Golden Armor away once it began having a negative effect on his Stone sons _(they began to crack dangerously)_ but it was impossible to get to for anyone aside from him and even _he_ would have difficulty getting to it. _He had to wield it once more however._

While he had no intentions in returning to Ninjago, the threat of Oni made it necessary. They threatened to destroy this realm which included the Dark Island and his sons. They weren’t pleased that he left them behind for their safety but they were pleased to hear he didn’t even have to fight. All he had to do was take his massive form with the equally massive sized golden armor and the Oni could not have fled faster. They held a strong hatred for the Golden Armor it appeared. The Dark Island was safe and so were his children. That was all that mattered.

_Perhaps he should make more…_

**Author's Note:**

> I am simply Overlord and Kozu trash. UwU


End file.
